


Regret

by Moonstruck-traveler (lustful)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys' Love, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful/pseuds/Moonstruck-traveler





	Regret

Kyungsoo was lying there. The grassy fields of the park tickling his skin. He wished he could say that he was alone, but that’s not quite right. He had the whole universe to keep him company. The stars were shining brighter than they usually do. He saw a light that shone brighter than the rest, Venus. The wind danced through the grass and blew through his bones. It had been rather warm in the daylight, but as the sun set it had gotten much cooler. Jongin was starting to feel a bit cold too.

Both of them were lying next to each other, stargazing. Kyungsoo still remembers the songs that played from his phone on that night, even after all that time. Kai smelled of pizza. Of course, they had gone out for pizza only an hour before. Kyungsoo smelled sweet, like oranges. He always smelled of oranges.

They both moved to the slides, trying to escape the wind. Kyungsoo’s legs started to freeze from the plastic. They talked about things that still reverberate in Kyungsoo’s soul, even now. He felt closer to Jongin at that very moment than he ever had. The closest Jongin ever would be to Kyungsoo. He should’ve told him that he loved them back then, but he didn’t. He let that moment slip between his fingers like sand in an hourglass. He still wonders if Jongin thinks about that night like he does; if he felt how Kyungsoo did.

As the late night turned into early morning, they both decided to head home. Jongin lived close to the park. Kyungsoo didn’t. Jongin insisted on walking him home. On the walk home, he saw how cold Kyungsoo’s hands were and decided to warm them up. He fanned the flame in his heart and didn’t even know, Kyungsoo thinks. They were in front of Kyungsoo’s house but he didn’t want the night to end.

Jongin waved a goodbye as he watched Kyungsoo walk inside. Kyungsoo watched Jongin disappear into the starry night from a window. They met up a few times after. Kyungsoo wished in a small part of his heart that they could repeat the same feeling from that night. Maybe it was because they weren’t as cold, or they didn't have as deep of conversations. Kyungsoo never felt that same way again; never as alive. Now he’s older and must live with the regret of what was never said. The regret that comes from letting something amazing pass him by.


End file.
